If You Can't Beat Them
by Mucy
Summary: After failing at being the world's worst criminal, B's ready to do literally anything to beat L- by any means necessary. OCs are used and there are no definite pairings yet. Please Read and Review!


"Sir, where exactly are we going?" Felix asked timidly. Brendon sighed, honestly how would this kid possibly be of use if he couldn't learn to speak up? "I already told you when we stopped for gas a few miles back: to see an old friend of mine. You're not getting any more information unless you can ask me for it in a more direct fashion."

When Brendon had been on the search for a proper accomplice you can better believe he didn't expect a sixteen-year-old Southern sweetheart. But beggars cannot be choosers, and fate had practically delivered this naïve boy to his doorstep.

Taking all of this in consideration didn't make the constant explanations any less annoying though. Felix's meek demeanor would get him trampled in the near future if left ignored, and it would be a nuisance finding a replacement at that point…

"Who is this old friend and why is he important?" the boy asserted. Far from where he needed to be but it was certainly an improvement. "They go by the name of Dr. L. Trindle, we grew up in the same facility." Felix's eyes brightened "Oh! Were they also trained to become a detective?"

The mentor shook is head and Felix's face fell a little, he wasn't the best at putting things together and had been quite proud of himself. "You were close though kid, don't get too emotional." It wasn't so much that Brendon cared for his feelings, rather the boy's sulking got irritating fast."They're in a different generation, you see, one that was very closely behind mine. Still a puppet for our 'idol', but they perform on a different stage, forensic psychiatry. Don't say anything unless I ask you a question. It's important we get their help and I don't want you wrecking this for me!"

Felix was taken aback by his companion's change in tone, but tried to hide it from his features. Why did they need to work with a forensic psychiatrist anyway? He thought. What would the teen's deceased parents think of his situation?

There was no more time to think as they pulled up to a small, but well-kept, Ranch home about twenty minutes away from Los Angeles. It took exactly fifteen seconds (Brendon counted, as he always did) for the oak door to open and reveal a woman in her mid twenties.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked while walking in the doorway. She had mousy brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Her apparel was a white button down shirt, black slacks, and pumps to match. Brendon couldn't help but be amused by the petite woman's uppity appearance. "Laura I would say you haven't changed a bit but you look like _Professional Women Weekly _threw up all over you!"

Laura's apprehensive smile fell. "Backup you're alive after all…" she muttered before promptly slamming the door in his face. "And you were worried I would ruin it?" Felix asked, receiving a glare from his mentor. "Shut it, kid and remember what I told you." Brendon growled before pounding on the door again.

"Hey I came all the way here for a simple conversation with you and I'm not leaving until I have it!" Laura shouted back in an irate tone; "I'm getting ready for work, there's no time to humor you're stupid whims even if I wanted to. " she made the mistake of reopening the door. "I'll admit that seeing you alive through all of this doesn't really come as a shock- you've always been stubborn. But whatever you came for the answer is a solid _no_. I will not take any part in this crazy scheme. Why don't you just ask Cram-" "I drove her to insanity six years ago remember?" Brendon interrupted with a smug expression.

"The past doesn't matter." Dr. Trindle replied curtly, closing the door behind her. "I'm leaving, stay if it pleases you, just be aware I'm informing L if you're still here when I return."Brendon sighed, and patted her back as a show of friendliness. "Fine you win! Just don't call L, pretty please?" Laura raised a skeptical eyebrow at his out of character behavior, "Backup what are you-"That's when she felt the gun digging into her side. _**Damn it…**_Laura thought, realizing just how careless she had been.

"Listen kid, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…" Brendon whispered, in a sadistic voice that suggested the opposite, "But I can't afford that bastard knowing I'm alive. Look, I think its great that you're all grown up now and think you're so put together- but I'm the one in control here and I'm sick of playing games. Here's what's going to happen: we'll go inside, pack your things, and a leave a little note saying you're taking a little break from work."

"What about L?" the woman asked with a voice laced with venom. Brendon snickered, "Who says he needs to know everything?"


End file.
